


The Requirements of a Punching Bag

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Non-Sexual Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Wells has a kink, and he wants Iris West to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was late in the cortex. It had been a long day; almost everyone had gone to their homes for the night. Iris and Harrison were the last people there.

Iris felt compelled to speak despite herself."Harry, where are you going to stay?"

"If this STAR Labs is anything like mine, there are a couple of rooms with beds for people working late."

Iris nodded, careful to not look at him. 

Harrison paused. "As I've said before, I'm not the man that killed your fiancé."

Iris turned to face him, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Eddie...he shot himself. To stop Eobard Thawne from killing Barry."

"What?"

"Eddie was Eobard's ancestor. He shot himself so Eobard would never exist."

"First of all, _what_. Second, is the snip not a thing that people get on this world? Because –"

Iris slapped him – hard.

"Don't you _dare_ disrespect Eddie and what he did! He saved us all on that day, and...and..." Iris desperately tried to hold in her tears. "I miss him."

There was an awkward silence.

“I doubt you’ll notice, but you’re going to have to excuse me,” Iris muttered, walking out of the cortex, leaving Harry rubbing at his slapped face and watching her leave with a speculative expression.

****

  
Iris headed to the remnants of the Star Labs gym. This was separate from Barry's set-up in the Cortex, and had been used by the staff when the massive building was still functional. She had gotten into the habit of using it over the past few weeks- it was much cheaper than a subscription to one, and life in Central City could be expensive. Now there was comparatively little left- some free weights, a few punching bags, benches, some creaky treadmills and rowing machines.

Today Iris slid her hands into thick gloves and stepped up to the bags. Jab, right-cross, one-two, left hook. Repeat. Eddie used to do this with her; either using the same bag, or holding on to it and smiling encouragement. Even with the memories attached, she found her exercise routine relaxing in its repetitiveness. Jab, right-cross...

She failed to notice a shadow moving away from the door.  


****

A couple of days later, they were alone once more. Iris had successfully avoided him until that point, but that day's meta (Cisco named her Night Nurse) had been an exhausting one. Night Nurse had been from Earth One and had tried to use her powers for good.

Unfortunately, her meta-healing included side effects such as making people fall asleep while behind heavy machinery. Barry had spent all day zooming around saving people who were about to crash into things, meaning that manpower for the attempt to catch her had been stretched thin. But at last, Cisco had managed to find her place of operations and the Nurse was safe with Patty and Joe at the police station. Barry had muttered something about filing reports before dashing off; Caitlin and Cisco both left to go to their own homes for the night.

They left Iris, who was still searching for a gizmo in Cisco's workroom. She hadn't found it and was rattling around.

Iris could hear footsteps from someone moving near her. She quickly turned around, her curly hair lashing at Harry's still outstretched fingers.

"Is there something I can help you with, Harry?" The unbidden sarcasm crept into her voice, and made his name sound sharper than she had intended.

He smiled. "No apology for slapping me, then?"

"...did you grow bored of insulting everyone on your Earth?"

"I'll take that as a no." He looked delighted by this, then abruptly changed the subject. "What were you looking for?"

Iris described it, and Harry plucked it out of a disorganised pile on a trolley. She held out her hands expectantly, though he didn’t hand the device over right away.

"I have a question," he said, turning the gizmo over between his fingers, "everyone looks at me like I'm your Earth's Harrison. Is there actually something I can do, apart from being a punching bag?"

"Punching bag?” Iris snorted.“Oh, you have no idea. Give it to me."

Harry raised it above his head. The sneaky smile was back.

"Make. Me."

Iris sighed. "Keep it, then. I'm not in the mood for games."

For the second time that week, Iris turned her back on Harry and began to walk out.

He ran forward, placing himself in the doorway. "Wait."

Iris looked at him, unimpressed.

"You can have it." He held the gizmo out towards her. She took it and held it tightly, a small smile growing on her face.

"Thank you."

He nodded. She moved to walk past him. Before she could, Harry spoke again.

"I have a request.” 

Iris turned. 

“I'd like you to use me as a punching bag."


	2. Chapter Two

Iris stopped to stare at him, her mouth open.

"The way I see it is, it's a win for both of us – you get to work out those feelings on the guy who looks like the man who caused your fiancé's death."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Me? Oh, I get the honour of being hit by a beautiful woman." Harry's explanation sounded weak to both of them.

Iris was very stressed. It had been a bad few weeks for her, with the bombshells about her mother still being alive – but probably not for long – and the added secret she was now keeping to protect her true family. That combined with the long day she'd just had, and something about the expression on the face of the man in front of her had her opening her mouth before she consciously knew it.

"Yeah."

Harry looked utterly delighted for a moment, and she saw how good looking Wells was. She had noticed back in the days when Barry had a celebrity crush on the other Harrison, and wasn't that a horrifying thing to remember? 

Then she realised something.

"So you were planning this ever since I slapped you? Jesus."

The gizmo began to creak in her fingers from her firm squeeze. She loosened her grip and frowned at the pleased glance Harry gave towards her hands.

"Like I said, it works out for both of us."

"I don't like being used so you can get your rocks off."

"That's not-that's not what this is about. I just..." he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I want to be beaten up. Preferably as soon as possible."

"Then you have to tell me the real reason why. None of this flattering bullcrap."

Harry looked her in the eyes. So _blue_ , Iris found herself noticing. 

"I need it. It's like therapy for me. Back home, there's someone I can go to, but I can't go back yet." 

This time, Iris believed him. 

"So. Shall we start?" asked Harry, sounding a little more sober. 

"Yeah, but not here. You're basically looking for a dominatrix, right? I have equipment at my place." 

Harry put his baseball cap on, and Iris led them outside to her little car (after dropping the gizmo at Caitlin's desk as she had been requested).  
Harry had to bend his legs a little to fit into the passenger seat.

Since Eddie had died, Iris had moved into a smaller apartment in a different area to try to leave the memories behind. It was a short drive; they spent it in near-complete silence. They drove into her parking spot – Harry hopped out and waited for her, but Iris paused behind the wheel, still in shock at her own actions. But she had agreed to this and would honor that agreement.

She got out of her car. Harry had wandered off to look at some of the other vehicles in the parking lot. Iris called his name before stopping to smile at the curious looking woman who lived in the apartment opposite and had just brought her small yappy dogs out for a walk. Thankfully, the woman left before Harry reappeared (she had been dragged away by her eager Chihuahuas), saving them the embarrassment and awkwardness of introductions.

Iris realised that she hadn't thought her plan through. What if they met someone else on the way to her apartment? The baseball cap wasn't really enough to hide Harry's face – all it did was cover his hair. 

Harry was looking at her. "Are you still okay with this?"

"Yeah. I was just worried about bumping into someone else – your face is pretty infamous around here."

"Is that all?" He pulled the cap down lower and grinned at her. "Lead the way."

Iris locked her car and led Harry through the stale smelling lobby to the elevator. Luckily, they reached her apartment without meeting anyone but an uninterested cleaner scrubbing at a floorboard stain. 

She opened the front door. The sun's setting rays cast a golden light on everything.Harry stretched himself out on her reddish brown two-seater sofa, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling. Iris went into the small bathroom, leaving the door open and began the process of washing her makeup off. Harry, bored of sitting around and waiting, got up to look around. 

Iris' apartment was small, but seemed well fitted – the lounge area had the usual furniture and a slightly over-large flatscreen television, while the windows looked out over the parking lot they had just left. Harry could see some trees in the distance.

The rest of the apartment was full of half-closed doors.

"Don't go into the kitchen,” Iris called. "I think a pot's gone moldy." He guessed which room it was and went in anyway, but left a few moments after the smell hit his nose.

"I don't have much time to cook," Iris added, sounding slightly defensive. 

"Yes, I see you're recreating penicillin instead."

Iris left the bathroom. Her face was washed clean from all makeup, and she had stripped to a grey sports bra to go along with the pants she was already wearing.

"If I'd known you were coming, I'd have made more." She paused for a moment. "I have some options for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly betaed by Andthatiswhythelightningstruck. Looking for a new beta for future chapters, hit me up here or at my [tumblr](fastestcatalive.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight name change. Kindly betaed by Elrhiarhodan.

"What sort of options?"

"I have plenty of toys." Iris opened the door to her scruffy bedroom, letting him see the contents for a few moments - a double bed with pale sheets squashed into the corner of a mauve colored room, a bunch of clothes. Iris quickly picked up most of the clothes, shoving them into a closet and shutting the door firmly. She looked at the amused Harry with a wry smile on her face.

"It's ok, you weren't expecting guests." he said. 

"Certainly not kinky bastards like you." 

"Come on, it's not like you're pure about ... such things? I was expecting a solid one-two, maybe even a few punches for making such an offer, but then you announce that you have a kit at home."

"You were hoping for non-consensual kink?" Iris was busy dragging out a sports bag from underneath a dresser; Harry took one of the handles and helped her lift it up.

"Well, when you put it like that," Harry helped her place it on the bed, "I was going to take anything I could get." 

"Damn, you were _thirsty_." She unzipped the bag half-way, beginning to remove items and place them on the bed. 

"It has been a while, yeah," Harry dryly agreed. He turned his attention to the toys she was unpacking.

Iris had a riding crop in her hand, and gave it an experimental swing on her left palm. Harry blinked at her; she glanced at him and smiled a little, placing the crop on a bedside cabinet. 

Harry rifled through the items on the bed. "No gimp mask? Could solve the problem of me being mistaken for the other Harrison - just go around in a mask, with you pulling me around on a leash and collar."

Iris laughed out loud. "I don't think my dad would talk to me again if I ever tried that in public."

Harry nodded. "Mmm." His hands lingered on a small packet of white candles. "Into waxplay?"

"We ...I was, yes." 

Harry shrugged. "Just pouring wax? I don't see the appeal."

"Aha, but you haven't tried it with me yet." Iris took the packet of candles and put it aside with the crop. "I'm really damn good at it." 

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So that's the crop, with waxplay afterwards ... is there anything else that appeals?"

Harry lifted up a pair of leather handcuffs. "These look nice." 

"Off with your shirt, then."

Harry obediently began pulling off his layers, removing his boots first and dropping a hoodie, then a shirt and undershirt, right next to it.

He turned back to the bed with a pleased expression on his face; Iris had pushed the bag down on the floor again, leaving Harry space to settle his jean-covered butt onto her sheets. 

Iris closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and settled into her role. 

She opened them to Harry sitting on the bed, long legs stretched out, looking expectant. 

"Safewords?"

"Rainbow Dash."

Iris blinked at him. "My Little Pony fan?"

"What's that? It's a famous racehorse on my Earth." 

Iris shrugged. "Okay then." 

She picked up the riding crop, feeling the weight of it in her hand once more. Memories came crashing back to her. Iris tried to focus on the living man in front of her, not the dead man in the shadows of her mind.

"Say please."

Harry rolled his eyes. "May I please be beaten up, ma'am?"

"Now repeat that again without the eye rolling." 

This time with a perfectly blank face, he said "Please may I be hit by your riding crop?"

Iris smiled. "Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after 2x05.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [andthatiswhythelightningstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck). Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me at [tumblr](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/fastestcatalive).


End file.
